Pictures
by My Own Mayday Parade
Summary: Wally at the age of 11 has his first half-sibling. Jack. and quietly confides in his mom, " I feel sorry for jack, he's-ya know..." And in the back of her mind Mary can not help but think, Wally, you're the one that told. -semi dark themes. T/M AU


The year is 1986 and Wally West is six years old.

He runs to his mother, a horse, high pitched voice failing to maintain a whisper. "Mom" he says, "Daddy keeps making me do it and I don't it like it!" He practically screams. Then shies away from his mother, glancing around nervously.

Mary gives her child a once over and sighs. "Do what, honey?"

"He made me take the pictures..." He trails off in an urgent whisper, while continuing to nervously look around; flinching at every loud noise made by the television. Mary peers at him out of the corner of her eye seeing for the first time just how scared he looks. She mutes the T.V. and motions Wally to take a seat next to her on their faded ,cream, leather couch.

"Pictures? What pictures Wally?" Mary asks in a puzzled tone. "He's making me put his foot on the toilet and take pictures!" Wally says in a pleading tone. "And my arm gets really tired, but if I don't do it right he yells at me."

Mary takes a moment not able to come to terms with that she is hearing. "What?" She asks again. She can clearly see her sons building rage but, behind that she see something she hasn't seen yet in her sons brave, young eyes. Fear.

He talks slowly, purposely enunciating each word. "He makes me take pictures of him with the camera."

"What? What camera?" Mary has lost the all ration thinking.

Exasperated he yells "you know! That-the one where the pictures pop out..." The last part is said in a shaky, breathy whisper and Mary strains her ears to hear.

Mary looks at him carefully starting to see the full extent of what her son is implying and questions, "well, what did Daddy do with the pictures?" Quietly and nervously Wally answers,"I don't know mommy but, one of them I messed up on and he yelled at me and he-he threw it in the garbage.." After a quick calming breath Wally continues. " he said if I telled- I mean told, he was gunna get me and he was gunna get you." Wally's sentence comes out broken and his breathing is labored.

"No baby, I promise, mommy will take care of you."

* * *

Rudolph West was arrested in 1986 and has been absent from his sons life ever since.

In an interview Rudy try's to explain and defend his name after 25 years.  
"They charged me with sexually consulting to a child and I was to stay away 100 feet from the church the school and their house. "

* * *

Mary West was mortified by the stories her only child was telling. She went snooping about in the trash later that day while Rudy was out with his friends at the local bar. Mary withheld a gasp when she found it. The picture: the one Wally messed up and had to throw away.

* * *

"A picture taken?" Rudy ask for clarification. Without waiting for an answer he replies easily,"I don't recall." as a bead of sweat dribble down his brow In the hot summer air of Miami, Florida.

* * *

Mary notices the picture is fuzzy at the top. Quickly realizing that Wally must have made the childish mistake of putting his finger over the lens. But that's not what caught her attention. You could clearly see the bottom half of the picture and Mary pushes down a rising sob. There he was; posing with his foot on the stool and he's bare penis being shown.

Mary filed for divorce later that day, not explaining why until after she showed the picture to police. Wally's father later remarried and had 4 other children.

* * *

"I've been married to my wife now for 22 years, if I was-if I was a sexual predator, a- a molester or whatever you want to call it, I would have done it again! Those kinds of people have-repetitive tendencies." Rudy speaks with an edge, almost daring anyone to question.

A reporter later asked what type of father was he: violent? Sexual? To one of his twin daughters. She replied with a forced and strained smile," I'm not going to say."

"What they say I was: I'm not, what they say I did: I did not do." Says Rudy.

* * *

Wally at the age of 11 has his first half-sibling. Jack. and quietly confides in his mom, " I feel sorry for jack, he's-ya know, a registered sex offender. " And in the back of her mind Mary can not help but think, Wally, you're the one that told.


End file.
